Just An Encounter
by LovingPillow
Summary: Kato is crying, and Mimura offers her a shoulder. Things happen, but we now know that they like each other!


**Chocolate's P.O.V.**

I swore that I would never cry, but why? Why am I breaking my promise?

"K-Kato... Are you...by any chance, _crying_?" I heard someone ask me and I look up, startled. Mimura was standing before me, his expression of worry. I lifted my hands to dry the tear drops, but they kept dropping. I opted to glare at him, "S-shut up! I-I'm not crying!"

He didn't look convinced. "You can lie on my shoulder, i-if you'd like." He said, sitting down next to me. _Since when was he given permission to sit here?_ I glowered but kept silent as I eyed him from the corner of my eye, all the while trying to remove the tear stains.

A few minutes into the silence, my head felt heavy. _He did offer his shoulder..._ I thought and decided why not. _A human body sure is warm..._ I thought whilst closing my eyes. My head lay on his oddly warm shoulder, and for some reason unknown, it felt soft against my temple. It wasn't uncomfortable at all, not when Woo or Soul offered their shoulders for me. I could get used to this, but that wasn't possible.

"Is she asleep?" I heard Mimura question aloud when a few minutes strolled by. I was about to respond to his question when I felt pressure against my lips. The pressure was soft, and it was warm. When the warmth left, I heard him chuckle as if he were nervous, "What am I doing? I actually gave my first kiss to Kato..." he murmured, and I felt my cheeks burn red. _Like you're one to talk, my first kiss was stolen by you!_ I mentally shouted, glad for once that I didn't make the situation worse.

Eventually, I felt myself drift to sleep.

_His shoulder really is warm._

* * *

When I woke up, I opened my eyes to see that the park became a ceiling. I was confused, but then I heard a door slide open.

"You're awake?"

I sat up to see that Mimura was wearing his pajamas; quite cute on him. _Did I really just think he looked cute in his pajamas?_ I thought, mentally berating myself for those thoughts.

"I carried you back to my house, since, well...I didn't know where you lived... Anyway, it'd be rather late if you go home now, so you can sleep here for the night. I hope you don't mind, my...uh...parents are out at the moment." he said, his eyes shifting side to side while his cheeks grew bright pink, matching the colour of a pink heart. "It's okay." I said, and as he turned around to exit his room, I quickly stopped him before my mind registered what I had already said, "We could share the bed, I don't really mind." I patted the extra space on the bed to emphasize my point. As soon as I slid underneath the blanket and made space for him, he stood there as if he were some sort of statue. _A really cute statue._ I thought and thanked the heavens for the blanket covering my cheeks. "Y-you're a girl, and I'm a guy. S-sharing a bed, t-that's..." he stopped talking as his eyes grew wide to the point they made him look utterly adorable.

"It's okay." I stressed out, "It's not like you're planning on harming me in any way possible." I said, then waited for his response. "W-what if I do?" He asked, as if trying to argue his way out of the situation. Cute, really. I looked him in the eyes and he stared back at me, defiance clear in his expression. "I wouldn't mind if it was you." I said, not even caring if my feelings were out for the world to see. _He even returns it, I think._ His heart was glowing bright orange, but I didn't want to steal it, especially since I liked him back.

He soon slid underneath the blanket, but he was still nervous. "Is it okay if I hug you?" I asked him, wanting to seek the warmth I felt earlier today. He turned around slightly to face me and I could see how red his cheeks were, you could even mistake it for a fresh tomato which has basked in sunlight and been watered daily. "S-sure, K-Kato..." he muttered, looking away as if it was embarrassing to stare. I rolled my eyes but nonetheless wrapped my arms around his waist. I then snuggled closer to him, and laid my temple against his beating chest.

I immediately fell asleep to the warmth radiating from his body.

And he too fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?**

**I...should stop writing for a while.**

**My ideas are going haywire xD**

**But this was just too cute to pass up, and I had written it back in 2012 (January the 3rd, too!)**

**Officially revised: February 28th, 2014 (YAY!)**

**Officially posted: February 28th, 2014 (DOUBLE YAY!)**

**Why must I act like some child when I write? *cries* Anywho, bye!**

**If you have any pairings you'd like to request, that isn't Pierre OR Woo OR Soul, or Vanilla (no idea why), then be sure to PM moi! ;)**

**Now, the word count is...775 words (WHICH IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! IT IS SOMETHINGGGG)**


End file.
